encyclopaedia_xivonicafandomcom-20200213-history
Ixanians
|pop1 = 5,413,077 |region2 = |pop2 = 1,820,172 |region3 = |pop3 = 710,148 |region4 = |pop4 = 442,403 |region5 = |pop5 = 217,648 |region6 = |pop6 = 203,953 |region7 = |pop7 = 157,680 |region8 = |pop8 = 145,249 |region9 = |pop9 = 117,785 |region10 = |pop10 = 106,502 |region11 = |pop11 = 103,258 |region12 = |pop12 = 84,878 |region13 = |pop13 = 72,113 |region14 = |pop14 = 65,135 |region15 = |pop15 = 60,130 |region16 = |pop16 = 56,563 |region17 = |pop17 = 41,035 |region18 = |pop18 = 21,637 |region19 = |pop19 = 11,495 |region20 = |pop20 = 4,617 |religions = Xiani |languages = Xivonaki, others (mainly those lively abroad who have learned a second language) |footnotes = }}Ixanians (Xiani: , Xivonioki), are the citizens or natives of the Honorable Union of Ixania. The country is only home to two major ethnic groups; the Xona and Xani, both of whom identify themselves as Ixanian. Foreigners and immigrants are not considered Ixanians, do to a number of genetic traits that are too common in the Ixanian stock and not common genetic stock found in the rest of the world. Ixanian culture is homogeneous across the islands that make up the nation they rule. Several centuries of isolation ensured that a culture unique to Ixanian emerged after the colonization of Ixania in 337 BCE. Events such as the Seven Centuries' War helped aid in the emergence of the Ixanians belief in death worship and the adoption of a completely different view of evil. Because of the widespread refusal to adopt Western cultural beliefs and values, Ixania remains one of the precious few nations where its populous have maintained most if not all of their cultural traditions and practices. The Ixanians refusal to wear Western clothing is one trademark shared with the people of Bhutan. Though they are despised abroad for their beliefs and religious practices, commonly revolving around human and animal sacrifices, Ixanians can readily be found abroad. This is largely due given their powerful geopolitical location, many of their number travel abroad on business trips, where they tend to set up communities. As a result, there are some 9.8 million Ixanians living abroad, viligently holding onto their valued traditions. History See also: History of Ixania The Ixanians speak Xivonaki, a language with no liguistical links or predeccesors, thus forming its own unique branch, the Xivonic language. Ixania as a modern state was formed in 624 AD by the political union between the Xona and Xani following the Seven Centuries' War. Over a period of time between the formation of two states and the union of Ixania, a completely unique cultural identity developed on the island nation, and came to be shared by the two ethnic groups of the wider group as a whole. Origins The first Ixanians appeared in Ixania in 337 BCE, according to carefully records marked down by the ancestors of the Xani, and passed down from generation to generation by the Xona. Both have agreed upon the dateas well, when the first Ixanians, hailing from Gual and Central Africa crossed the Atlantic Ocean seeking a new home prophesied by powerful shaman in both groups. Both sides came to the island at the time, claiming two sides of the island of Xavai, and carving out socities on both. During this time, contact between the two groups was low, and increased only decades prior to the Seven Centuries' War. The estimated population of the island was believed to be 378,000 at the time around 100 BC before the war. Genetics The Ixanian people stand apart from the rest of the human race, possessing numerous traits and abilities which range from odd and unique to verging on the superhuman. Starting off, Ixanians do not have the same eye colors as humans, but instead have red, silver, and grey eyes as the only colors available to them. Complete heterochromia is exceptionally high in their species, with about 12.7% of the population possessing heterochromia. Such Ixanians are revered by their peers as being bestowed divine anointing by Xauti, and are often chosen by the priesthood to join their ranks should they choose to follow the path of a clergyman. Ixanians also have elliptical pupils. Though not found in all Ixanians, it is considered a uniquely Ixanian trait. It keeps their vision sharp, and allows their pupil to open and close faster than humans, permitting greater vision during the day and at night. Ixanian blood is blue, due to it not being attached to the iron-based molucle haemoglobin, but to the copper-based protein called hemocyanin. As iron is reddish in color, and is found in large quantities in humans, their blood is red. Not so in Ixanians, as their bodies contain large amounts of copper, which in its diluted liquid form in blood is colorless when deoxygenated. However, when exposed to oxygen, it turns dark blue, henceforth Ixanian blood being of the same color. Ixanian blood dries black instead of dark red with humans, thus leading to black being an important color in Ixanian culture and religion. Interestingly, the term "blue-blood" and "red-blood" have great meaning to Ixanians. When the Ixanians attempt to pass for human overseas, or vise-versa, a blood test is often taken to see if they are human or Ixanian. It has been the oldest test to determine racial background around the world ever since the Ixanians began travelling overseas more than five centuries ago. The Ixanians' physiology is different to a large degree, from mainstream humans. Ixanians have a higher metabolism rate, meaning that as they metabolize energy and food faster than humans, they do not gain the same amount of weight, and thus obesity within Ixanian society is totally unheard of. Second, the Ixanians' muscle density is considerably denser, many that an Ixanian can lift far more than a human without the need for building the same kind of mass needed to do so. A seemingly wiry Ixanian is just as capable of lifting 200 pounds as any well-built human. Third, Ixanians have considerably longer lifespans, with the average Ixanian living for about 150 years, though pushing 200 years is not unheard of. As the Ixanians have low senescence, that is to say physical aging, Ixanians always look younger than their actual age. No Ixanian has ever aged to the point of appearing elderly. The Ixanians have a higher tolerance for pain, meaning that such things as tattooing, piercings, and bruises do not bother the Ixanians. Upon death, Ixanian bodies do not decay. Their bodies remain perfectly preserved by way of chemicals unknown to the rest of the world. Like Lenin for example, the Ixanians bodies remain in good condition, but unlike Lenin, their bodies do not lose weight and mass or decay, but remain the same until their body is destroyed to make room for others (a rarity in Ixanian society). Many scientists have wished to learn the chemical mixture that allows for this, so as to improve the embalming techniques known today, though the Ixanians refuse to allow outsiders to tamper with their dead. It is believed this was accomplished by ancient priest or mystics as part of a some ritual, though the Ixanians refuse to speak of their secret works and have no interest in doing so. Finally, Ixanians stand on average 2–2.1 meters in height (6'5"–6'8"), which is considered the normal height for one of the race. They are considered tall at 2.3 meters (7'), and dimunitive at 1.8 meters (5'8"). Men and women are considerably equal in terms of physical strength, and both are regarded as equal in cultural and societal areas of daily life and customs, with the exception of family life however. Ixanians have a harder time reproducing, largely due to the damaged caused during the ancient wars in which primitive but potent chemical weapons were used damaging reproducive organs. Multiple women are needed to produce offspring, and given the high potential for miscarrying, women require more energy to produce viable offspring for their husbands. This more than anything else, it regarded as the leading cause for the Ixanians rabid hatred for abortion, as well as their infamous acceptance of rape and bride-kidnapping when overseas, both of which are considered perfectly acceptable means of reproducing. Identity The Ixanians believe themselves to be a superior race desendent from their god, Xauti. This claim has been, as with many others from other ethnic groups, ignored, critisized, and defamed. However, given the number of distinct advantages unique to only the Ixanians, this physical and mental difference from the rest of the known world, has come to idenify who an Ixanian is, regardless of their point of origin. An Ixanian is considered any person is desendented of an Ixanian family, speaks the language at a native level, bears all of the genetic traits (superior strength, lack of senescence, and complete heterochromia), and a follower of Xauti. All of this traits are required for one to be considered an Ixanian. Names of the Ixanians The Ixanians are known by a number of names, though their isolation until the 16th century ensured that few names were ever tacked to their people given that they rarely spoke with foreigners. Some of these names were: *'Xivonioki' – The Ixanians have referred to themseves as the "Xivonioki" for centuries. Xivonioki is the most common term used to describe modern Ixanians in their native tongue. *'Xi-Xivon' – An even older version of Xivonioki is "Xi-Xivon", meaning "of Xivon". It had been found inscribed on ancient Ixanian documents regarding the people of Ixania, and is the older term used for decribing Ixanians. However, it is used today for describing anyone born in Ixania, not just the ethnic Ixanians themselves, as well as when speaking of ancient Ixanians, such as when using Israelite (ancient) and Israeli (modern). Demographics Diaspora The Ixanians living abroad are known as N/A. These expatriates are often handling business in special towns known as N/A, built and managed by Ixanians for the purpose of keeping their often taboo, as far as other nations see it, contained to a certain area while the Ixanian citizen handle their business away for their fatherland. This was also a precaution to prevent the spread of Ixanian ideas that would appeal to the younger citizens of another country seeking the type of freedom enjoyed by most Ixanians. Emigration from Ixania was never great in the past or recently. Ixanians travelling abroad only became a wider phenomenon around the late-19th century when Ixanians began to explore other areas of the globe to exploit, though they had long possessed a powerful colonial empire since the 1500s. However, when Ixania began releasing its colonies out of the desire to close its borders once again during the 1950s, Ixanians began to repatriate back home. According to the United Nations, there are some 9.8 million N/A living in countries around the globe, though most of them are concentrated in Europe, Africa, Brazil, and the United States. Culture Ixanians maintain the most homogenous culture in the world, with all members of the group holding tightly to their beliefs, cultural traditions, language, and ways of life. Many skeptics have been incapable of discovering the reason for this awkward unity within the Ixanian race even though members of the ethnic group may be born in nations far from their homeland. Many Ixanians have been shown, even when taken out of their native Ixanian lifestyle and having no prior exposure to it, will intergrate into Ixanian society as easily as one who had been exposed to it all their life, and with a natural preference for it over their previous lifestyle. Their disposition to Ixanian life has resulted in many nations barring Ixanians from sensitive positions in the government or commerce even if they were born in the nation. Language Ixanians speak Xiani as their first language, even in nation where Xiani is not the official or recognized language (such as in the United States or Brazil). Xiani is Xivonic language with no origins from any other known languages in the world. For the better part of a century, most ligustists believed Xiani to have been a derivitive of Celtic languages, but this belief was disproven due to the lack of connections between the two language groups. Xiani itself is one of the oldest languages in the world, with more than 2,000 years of documented usage inside Ixania and its coastal colonies in Brazil and West Africa. As the language lacks any contemporary partners, many Ixanian words and titles remain in use well into the modern day, such as the title of Tazen, which is the title given to the absolute ruler of Ixania. The word is literally translated as "tyrant". When Ixania began exploring the world independently of the West in the 15th century, it developed new words without the inclusion of loanwords from other languages, though the similarity of Xiani words to those of foreign words has confused many into believing otherwise. Religion Main article: Xiani Most Ixanians are followers of Xiani, worshipping the ancient Ixanian death god, Xauti. Most Ixanians throughout the globe belong to regional divisions of the religion known as N/A, which oversee the proper worship of Xauti. Human sacrifice in the religion, typical in Ixania, are outlawed everywhere else in the world, leading to many Ixanians to sacrifice animals instead, though attempts by some national governments to stop this act has been attempted, but failed due to threats from the Ixanian government. As a result, human sacrifice has gradually been declining in Ixania as priests acknowledge that alternatives can be found for human beings. Prisoners of war are often the exception, and typically sacrificed immediately after capture and transportation to the Ixanian base of operations ona battlefield. Art Science & Technology Ixanians have long been learners and explorers, and have discovered many technologies decades or even centuries before the rest of the world. War-driven technological growth led to the discovery of steam technology in 510 AD, more than a thousand years before it was rediscovered in Europe in the 1600s. Ixanians being considerable brighter than their neighbors elsewhere in the world ultimately resulted in Ixania becoming the most advanced nation in the world. The Ixanians had a long history of general education going back to the 4th century AD, with the city of Ravaxa being the center of learning in Ixania for centuries. The University of Ravaxa, built in 517 AD, was Ixania's first university and one of the oldest in the world. Factoring in the fact that it has never been shut down or destroyed since then, it is also the world's longest-surviving center of learning, with close to 1,500 years of continous education flowing in and out of its hallways. With Ixanian culture demanding a warrior learn to state ahead of his enemies and to prove himself greater than his foreign foes, many Ixanians strive to achieve higher learning whenever and where ever possible, leading Ixania to have the highest tertiary enrollment in the world, though with the percentages for male students being higher than for female students. Symbols Names Main article: Ixanian name Category:Honorable Union of Ixania Category:Copyright